Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.1/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Harris. Nazajutrz z rana, dnia 7 kwietnia, Austyn stojący na straży przed wschodem słońca, widział jak Dingo pobiegł ku rzece, szczekając gwałtownie; jednocześnie wyszli z groty pani Weldon, Dick i murzyni. Dingo nie mógł tak szczekać bez powodu. – Pies zwietrzył jakaś żyjącą istotę, człowieka lub zwierzę – powiedział Dick. – Nie musi to być jednak Negoro – rzeki stary Tom – gdyż Dingo ujadałby zawzięciej. – Jeśli nie Negoro, to któżby to mógł być? – zapytała pani Weldon. – Dowiemy się o tem wkrótce – odparł Dick, a zwróciwszy się do Austyna, Batego i Herkulesa, rzekł: – Weźcie broń i chodźcie za mną! Zarówno Dick, jak i murzyni, uzbroiwszy się w dubeltówki Remingtona i kordelasy, udali się na wybrzeże; pani Weldon, Akteon i stary Tom stanęli przed grotą, w której pozostała Nany i mały Janek. Słońce wschodziło. Promienie jego odbijane w swej drodze o wysokie góry, nie padały bezpośrednio na urwiste wybrzeże, ale aż do zachodniego widnokręgu; morze błyszczało pod blaskiem pierwszych ogni gwiazdy dziennej. Dick i towarzyszący mu murzyni szli ponad rzeczką; Dingo stał, jakby czatował na zwierza i ujadał bezustannie; widocznie coś widział lub zwietrzył. Jakoż tym razem Dingo nie szczekał na swego nienawistnego wroga, Negora; jakiś człowiek ukazał się w tej chwili na krańcu wybrzeża. Szedł ostrożnie, powoli, pragnąc zwykłymi w takich razach sposobami ułagodzić psa, na którego gniew widocznie nie chciał się narazić. – To nie jest Negoro! – zawołał Herkules. – Pewnie nie stracimy na zamianie – dodał Baty. – Prawdopodobnie to jakiś krajowiec, dzięki któremu nie będziemy już zmuszeni rozłączyć się i od niego dowiemy się nareszcie, gdzie mianowicie przebywamy. I, zarzuciwszy broń na ramię, wszyscy zbliżyli się ku nieznajomemu. Ten zobaczywszy ich, okazał najpierw najżywsze zdziwienie, wyraźnie nie spodziewał się w tych stronach spotkać cudzoziemców; widocznie nie dostrzegł jeszcze rozbitego Pilgrima, który wytłomaczyłby mu obecność rozbitków. Spostrzegłszy zbliżających się czterech uzbrojonych ludzi, nieznajomy w pierwszej chwili chciał się cofnąć i pochwycił broń przerzuconą przez ramię, lecz gdy Dick pozdrowił go uprzejmie, bez obawy postąpił naprzód. Dick przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Był to mężczyzna lat około czterdziestu, silny, wysoki, oczy miał pełne życia, włosy i brodę szpakowatą, cerę ogorzałą od ciągłego przebywania na powietrzu. Miał na sobie rodzaj bluzy skórzanej, duży kapelusz z szerokiem rondem, długie po kolana buty z wielkiemi ostrogami. Dick poznał od razu, iż nie był to indyanin, ale jeden z tych cudzoziemców, szukających przygód, których często spotkać można w oddalonych strefach. Z jego sztywnej postawy i rudawych włosów wnosił, iż nieznajomy musi pochodzić z rasy anglo-saksońskiej – a w żadnym razie nie jest ani Indyaninem ani Hiszpanem. Dick przemówił doń po angielsku, nieznajomy odpowiedział w tymże języku, zupełnie dobrym akcentem i, podchodząc bliżej, podał mu rękę. Murzynów powitał lekkiem skinieniem głowy, ale nie rzekł do nich ani słowa. – Pan jesteś Anglikiem? – zapytał Dicka. – Nie, jestem Amerykaninem – odpowiedział tenże. – Z południa? – Z północy. Widocznie odpowiedź ta zadowoliła nieznajomego, gdyż silniej jeszcze, prawdziwie po amerykańsku, uściskał dłoń Dicka. – Czy mogę zapytać, jakie losy zagnały pana na to wybrzeże? W tej chwili nadeszła pani Weldon, a nieznajomy, zanim jeszcze Dick zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, zdjął kapelusz i grzecznie jej się ukłonił. Pani Weldon zbliżyła się i odpowiedziała na zadane pytanie. – Jesteśmy tu od wczoraj – rzekła – gdyż statek nasz rozbił się o nadbrzeżne skały. – Twarz nieznajomego wyrażała głębokie współczucie i szukał wzrokiem szczątków rozbitego statku. – Już prawie śladów nie zostało po naszym Pilgrimie – rzekł Dick – fale morskie rozniosły jego szczątki. – Przedewszystkiem prosimy pana, chciej nam powiedzieć, gdzie się znajdujemy? – rzekła pani Weldon. – Jesteście państwo na wybrzeżach Ameryki południowej – odrzekł nieznajomy, zdziwiony tem pytaniem. – Jakże możecie nie wiedzieć o tem? – Burza zagnała nas w przeciwną stronę – rzekł Dick. – Ale zechciej pan oznaczyć nam ściśle miejscowość tę, zapewne są tu wybrzeża peruwiańskie. – Nie, mój młody przyjacielu, strona ta leży dalej na południe, są to wybrzeża Boliwii. – Ach! – zawołał Dick. – Jest to południowa część Boliwii, sąsiadująca z Chili. – Cóż to za szczyt? – pytał dalej Dick, wskazując na wzgórze, leżące w stronie północnej. – Nie znam jego nazwy, bo chociaż bywałem we wnętrzu tego kraju, które często przebywałem, na tych wybrzeżach jestem po raz pierwszy. Dick rozmyślał nad tem, czego się dowiedział. Objaśnienia nieznajomego nie dziwiły go zbytecznie, gdyż obliczenia jego mogły, a nawet musiały być błędne odnośnie do prądów, nie zachodziła jednak zbyt wielka pomyłka. Nie nasuwała się żadna wątpliwość, co do prawdziwości słów nieznajomego, a skoro miały to być wybrzeża południowej Boliwii, nic więc dziwnego, iż były bezludne. – Z odpowiedzi pańskiej, wnoszę, iż znajdujemy się w dość znacznej odległości od Limy? – zapytał Dick. – Ma się rozumieć! – odpowiedział nieznajomy – Lima leży daleko stąd… Tam, na północ. Zaniepokojona już zniknięciem Negora, pani Weldon bacznie przyglądała się obcemu, ale ani w obejściu jego, ani w wyrażeniach nie zauważyła nic takiego, coby mogło wzbudzić jakieś podejrzenie. – Czy nie weźmiesz mi pan za złe – rzekła – jeżeli go zapytam jakiego jesteś pochodzenia? – Jestem Amerykaninem, tak samo, jak pani. – Nazywam się Weldon. – A ja Harris; urodziłem się w południowej Karolinie, ale od dwudziestu już lat porzuciłem kraj rodzinny i bardzo jestem zadowolony, że spotykam rodaków. – Czy mieszkasz pan w tych okolicach? – pytała dalej. – Nie, pani – odrzekł – mieszkam na południu, nad granicą chilijską, obecnie udaję się do Atacama, na północo-wschód. – Czy znajdujemy się na krańcach puszczy Atacama? – wtrącił Dick. – Tak, młody mój przyjacielu, a puszcza ta ciągnie się aż poza góry zamykające horyryzont. Puszcza ta tworzy, jakby oddzielny kraj w obszarach południowej Ameryki, od której bardzo się różni pod wielu względami; jest to okolica najciekawsza i jednocześnie bardzo mało znana. – Czy sam pan odbywasz te podróż? – zapytała pani Weldon. – O, nie pierwszy raz jestem w tych okolicach. O jakie dwadzieścia mil stąd znajduje się wielka ferma San Felice, należąca do mojego brata; udaję się tam w interesach handlowych. Jeżeli państwo chcecie udać się tam ze mną, będziecie dobrze przyjęci, a stamtąd łatwo już dostaniecie się do miasta Atacama, brat mój chętnie was tam zaprowadzi. Ta chęć wyświadczenia przysługi, uprzedzała na korzyść Amerykanina. Zwrócił się jeszcze do pani Weldon i zapytał: – Murzyni towarzyszący pani są zapewne niewolnikami? – Niema już niewolników w Stanach Zjednoczonych – odpowiedziała pani Weldon. – Na północy niewolnictwo dawno już zostało zniesione, południe musiało iść za tym przykładem. – Prawda, zapomniałem, iż wojna z 1862 roku rozwiązała tę ważną sprawę – więc przepraszam tych panów – dodał z uśmiechem, wyglądającym na szyderstwo, – iż wziąłem ich za służących. – Z największa chęcią przyjęlibyśmy służbę u pani Weldon, ale niczyją nie jesteśmy własnością – powiedział stary Tom. – Ja wprawdzie byłem niewolnikiem; sprzedano mnie w Afryce, gdy liczyłem lat sześć, ale syn mój Baty, urodził się już, gdy byłem wolnym, a wszyscy towarzysze moi, są dziećmi wolnych już rodziców. – Jest wam czego powinszować. Tutaj w Boliwii niema wcale niewolników, więc nie macie się czego obawiać, jesteście tu tak swobodni, jak w stanach Nowej Anglii. W tej chwili Nany z Jankiem wyszła z groty i chłopczyk, zobaczywszy matkę, prędko pobiegł ku niej. – Śliczny chłopczyk – rzekł Amerykanin, zbliżając się do niego. – To mój synek – powiedziała pani Weldon. – Czy pozwolisz mi go pani uściskać? – zapytał. – I owszem – odpowiedziała. Ale widocznie nieznajomy nie podobał się Jankowi, gdyż się odwrócił od niego i ukrył twarzyczkę w fałdach sukni matki. – Nie chcesz mi dać całusa, czy mnie się boisz, kochanku? – mówił pan Harris. – Daruj pan, jest nieśmiały wobec obcych – odrzekła pani Weldon. – No, no, w drodze poznamy się lepiej, a przybywszy do fermy wsadzę go na małego kucyka, na którym nauczy się jeździć. Ale i ta obietnica nie ujęła chłopczyka, który wciąż odwracał się od pana Harris, co było nieprzyjemnem dla pani Weldon, która obawiała się obrazić człowieka, tak chętnie ofiarującego swoje usługi. Dick długo zastanawiał się nad uczynioną propozycyą podróży do fermy San Felice. Była to podróż długa i uciążliwa, przeszło dwieście mil drogi, a przytem żadnych środków komunikacyi. Uczynił w tym względzie niektóre uwagi i oczekiwał, co na nie odpowie pan Harris. – Wistocie, droga jest długa, ale w pobliżu, w lesie mam wierzchowca, którego chętnie oddam na usługi pani Weldon i jej synka, co się nas tyczy, możemy bez zbytniego nawet utrudzenia przebyć tę drogę piechota. Idąc ponad wybrzeżem tej rzeczki jest rzeczywiście mil dwieście, ale jeżeli udamy się przez las, nie będzie więcej jak sto dwadzieścia. Robiąc dziesięć mil dziennie, we dwanaście dni staniemy na miejscu. Pani Weldon uprzejmie podziękowała Amerykaninowi. – Przyznam się – mówił dalej Harris – nie przebywałem dotąd jeszcze tego lasu, ale przypuszczam, iż łatwo znajdę drogę, tak często podróżuję po podobnych przestrzeniach. O to mi tylko jeszcze chodzi, iż mam tak mało żywności, że zaledwie dla jednego wystarczy. – O! my mamy dostateczny zapas i chętnie podzielimy się z panem – rzekła pani Weldon. – W takim razie – odpowiedział – nic nie stoi już na przeszkodzie i możemy się wybrać w drogę. Rzekłszy to, udał się w kierunku lasu, aby przyprowadzić konia, ale Dick zatrzymał go i zapytał: – Panie Harris, czy nie lepiej byłoby zamiast przebywać sto dwadzieścia mil w puszczy Atacama, iść przez wybrzeże; mniejsza o to, iż droga jest dłuższa, lecz może dotarlibyśmy prędzej do jakiegoś miasta w północnej lub południowej stronie. – Ależ – odparł marszcząc nieznacznie brwi pan Harris – o ile wiem, niema tu nigdzie miasta bliżej, jak o jakie trzysta lub czterysta mil, zresztą mało znam te wybrzeża. – No tak, niema miast w północnej stronie, ale może są w południowej?… – To chybaby należało wędrować aż do Chili – odpowiedział – a to droga również bardzo daleka i, będąc na waszem miejscu, nie chciałbym zapuszczać się zbytnio w pampasy rzeczypospolitej argentyńskiej. Co się mnie tyczy, przykro mi bardzo, ale tam nie mógłbym wam towarzyszyć. – Czy okręty udające się do Chili, nie przepływają około tych wybrzeży? – zapytała pani Weldon. – Nie – odparł Harris – żeglują środkiem morza i pewnie nie spotkaliście też żadnego? – W istocie – odpowiedziała, a zwracając się do Dicka, zapytała – czy masz jeszcze o co zapytać pana Harris? – Jedno jeszcze pytanie – odpowiedział Dick, który widocznie niezbyt chętnie zgadzał się na propozycje amerykanina. – Zechciej pan powiedzieć, proszę, w jakim porcie będziemy mogli znaleźć okręt, któryby nas zawiózł do San-Francisco. – Doprawdy, nie umiem na to odpowiedzieć – odparł amerykanin – mogę tylko zapewnić, iż z fermy San Felice dostarczymy wam środków dostania się do Atacamy, a stamtąd już… – Nie sądź pan, iż Dick odmawia przyjęcia usługi, jaka nam wyświadczyć pragniesz – powiedziała pani Weldon. – Nie mam tego zamiaru – rzekł Dick – ubolewam tylko nad tem, iż los nie zagnał nas przynajmniej o kilka stopni wyżej, bądź na północ, bądź na południe, wówczas bylibyśmy bliżej jakiegoś portu i nie byli zmuszeni nadużywać uprzejmości pana Harris. – O! nie troszcz się o to bynajmniej, młody przyjacielu, tak rzadko mam sposobność spotkać ziomków, iż cieszę się niezmiernie, że wam mogę się na co przydać. – Z wdzięcznością też przyjmujemy usługi pańskie – rzekła pani Weldon – tylko nie chciałabym pozbawiać pana jego konia, mogę dużo chodzić. – Zapewniam panią, iż ja daleko więcej – odrzekł, śmiejąc się amerykanin – tak przyzwyczaiłem się do długich podróży w pampasach! Koń więc mój służyć będzie pani i małemu Jankowi; a być nawet może, iż w drodze spotkamy kogoś ze służby z fermy, zwykle jeżdżą konno, więc odstąpią nam swoich wierzchowców. Dick, nie chcąc sprzeciwiać się woli pani Weldon, która widocznie zgadzała się z radą pana Harris, rzekł zwracając się do tegoż: – Kiedyż udamy się w drogę? – Dziś jeszcze – odpowiedział amerykanin – w kwietniu już rozpoczynają się burze i słoty, pragnąłbym, abyście przedtem przybyli do San Felice. Droga przez las jest nie tylko o wiele krótsza, ale zdaje się i bezpieczniejsza… – Towarzysze – rzekł Dick, zwracając się do Toma i murzynów – trzeba nam przygotować się do drogi. Wybierzcie z zapasów naszych, co się da przenieść najłatwiej i porobimy węzełki, którymi się podzielimy i każdy coś nieść będzie. – Panie Sand – rzekł Herkules – pozwól mi wziąć wszystko. – Nie, poczciwy Herkulesie, ciężar podzielony łatwiej nieść się daje. – Dzielny z ciebie towarzysz podróży, Herkulesie – rzekł Harris, spoglądając na murzyna wzrokiem taksatora – drogoby za ciebie zapłacono na targowiskach afrykańskich. – Nie jestem na sprzedaż i nikt mnie nie kupi za żadne pieniądze – odparł gniewnie murzyn. – Zanim puścimy się w drogę – rzekła pani Weldon – zechciej pan razem z nami spożyć posiłek, na jaki nas stać obecnie. – Przyjmuję jak najchętniej – odrzekł wesoło amerykanin. – Za kwadrans śniadanie będzie gotowe. – Skorzystam z tego czasu i pójdę przyprowadzić tu mojego konia on już pewnie zjadł swoje śniadanie. – Czy pozwolisz pan, abym mu towarzyszył? – zapytał Dick. – Jeżeli chcesz, młodzieńcze, i owszem; pokażę ci, w jakim kierunku płynie ta rzeczka. – Obaj weszli do lasu. Jednocześnie polecono Herkulesowi odszukać kuzyna Benedykta. Entomolog, nie trwożąc się o nic i o nikogo, wdrapał się na wierzchołek wzgórza, szukając jakiegoś nieznanego owadu. Herkules sprowadził go prawie gwałtem; pani Weldon oznajmiła kuzynowi, iż postanowiono puścić się w drogę, która potrwa najmniej dziesięć dni. Entomolog odpowiedział, iż chętnie zgadza się na to, i będzie wędrował choćby przez całą Amerykę, byle mu nie przeszkadzano w drodze szukać owadów do jego zbioru. Pani Weldon dopomagała Nany przyrządzić posilne śniadanie, a przez ten czas, Harris i Dick zapuścili się w las, gdzie o jakie trzysta kroków stał koń przywiązany do drzewa i zarżał radośnie, ujrzawszy swojego pana. Dickowi zdawało się, iż wierzchowiec ten z powierzchowności przypomina rasę arabską. – Widzisz panie Sand, iż to dzielny rumak i można być pewnym, iż się na nim nie zawiedziemy. Amerykanin odwiązał konia i skierowali się do wybrzeża. Dick powiódł uważnie wzrokiem po rzece i lesie, osłaniającym oba jej brzegi, ale nigdzie nic nie dostrzegł, coby go mogło zaniepokoić. Nagle jednak przyszło mu na myśl zadać Amerykaninowi pytanie, którego tenże pewnie się nie spodziewał: – Czy nie spotkałeś pan dzisiaj w nocy pewnego Portugalczyka, nazwiskiem Negoro? – Negoro?… – odrzekł tenże tonem człowieka nie pojmującego, o co chodzi; – któż to jest ów Negoro? – Negoro był kucharzem na naszym statku i znikł bez śladu. – Może utonął?… – zapytał Harris. – O nie! – odpowiedział Dick był z nami jeszcze wczoraj wieczór, dopiero w nocy nas opuścił, nie wiem, w którą udał się stronę i myślałem, że może go pan gdzie spotkał. – Nie, nikogo nie spotkałem, a jeżeli ów Negoro sam puścił się w las, prawdopodobnie zabłądził. Może go gdzie spotkamy. Gdy powrócili do groty, śniadanie było już gotowe. Tak samo jak wczorajsza kolacya składało się z konserwowanego mięsa, świeżej wody i sucharów. Harris zajadał smacznie i dowiódł, że przyroda obdarzyła go niezwykłym apetytem. – Możemy być zupełnie spokojni – zawołał – iż w drodze nie umrzemy z głodu, ale może nie da się to zastosować do jakiegoś Portugalczyka, o którym mi wspominał pan Sand. – Mówiłeś z panem o nim? – zapytała pani Weldon. – Tak jest, chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy go pan Harris przypadkiem nie spotkał. – Co tam! – rzekł Amerykanin – nie troszczmy się o niego a gotujmy się do drogi. Jestem na rozkazy pani. Każdy miał przeznaczony dla siebie węzełek; pani Weldon wsiadła na konia z pomocą Herkulesa i posadziła obok siebie Janka, który, przerzuciwszy przez ramię swoją małą fuzyjkę, cieszył się wielce, iż nie maszeruje piechotą, przytem ani myślał podziękować temu, któremu zawdzięczał tak wygodne siedzenie. Pozwolono mu trzymać uzdę i chłopczyk, radując się niewymownie, był przekonany, iż jest dowódcą całej karawany.